Lo que es de oro
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 100. Los ojos de Seiryuu son dorados. Ouryuu es de oro.
**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **MurkyMuse** y se llama " **That which is gold** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Lo que es de oro.**

Shin-ah se agarró con fuerza a su máscara con los labios ligeramente fruncidos mientras se alejaba del grupo. Incluso con los ojos entrecerrados, podía ver a Kija y Yun mirando a Jae-ha.

"¡Discúlpate con Shin-ah!"

"Un día conseguirás ver sus ojos cuando él te paralice."

Shin-ah realmente no quería que eso sucediera nunca. Él se aseguró su máscara encima de su cara y cogió su espada. El campamento era ruidoso y estaba lleno de gente. A Shin-ah le gustaba tener a todos a su alrededor. Ellos eran amigos y familia; algo que él nunca había pensado que tendría. Aún así, él estaba acostumbrado al silencio con solo la pequeña ardilla de compañía. La persistencia de Jae-ha por ver los ojos del dragón era molesto e incómodo para él. Así que Shin-ah se alejó del campamento con la intención de practicar con su espada.

En un pequeño claro Shin-ah comenzó con los movimientos de su espada, repitiendo los movimientos una y otra vez. El sol estaba por encima de su cabeza; el cielo azul brillaba con estrellas débiles. Un pájaro cantor rojo voló de su nido, llevando un grillo en su pico. El viento pasó a través de los árboles, arrastrando docenas de hojas. Las hojas se deslizaron hacia él. Shin-ah siguió con sus movimientos y luego con una serie de golpes rápidos cortó cada una de ellas por la mitad.

"¡Seiryuu es impresionante!"

El sonido de palmadas y la voz de Zeno hicieron que Shin-ah se diera la vuelta. El rubio estaba sentado en la hierba, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, con Ao subido en su hombro. Shin-ah no estaba seguro de cuándo había llegado Zeno. Sin embargo, los ojos de Shin-ah no podían verlo todo. Podría estar demasiado concentrado, distraído, o simplemente no estar prestando atención a la dirección correcta. A pesar de ello, Zeno era extrañamente aficionado a acercarse sigilosamente a él.

"… ¿Zeno?"

"¡No te preocupes por Zeno! ¡Zeno solo estaba mirando!"

El rubio saltó y se sacudió la chaqueta, unas briznas de hierba cayeron al suelo. Ao bajó corriendo del brazo de Zeno y volvió a Shin-ah, mirándole expectante. Shin-ah sabía lo que significaba esa mirada y se inclinó para rascar la cabeza de la ardilla.

Zeno volvió a hablar con tono más serio. "Ryokuryuu tiene buenas intenciones. Él quiere que Seiryuu se sienta cómodo con su poder, que sea capaz de mostrar sus ojos con orgullo. Ryokuryuu simplemente está yendo por el camino equivocado."

Shin-ah asintió en respuesta. "… Yona también quiere mirarme a los ojos…"

"Seiryuu tiene los ojos más hermosos." Afirmó con nostalgia. "A Zeno también le gustaría verlos un día."

Entonces Zeno caminó hacia él; su bufanda verde ondeó detrás de él. Shin-ah se paralizó, todavía estaba de cuclillas con dos dedos sobre la cabeza de Ao. No creía que Zeno intentara quitarle la máscara, pero no estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo el otro dragón. La mano de Zeno se extendió hacia él y luego le acarició suavemente la cabeza, al igual que él estaba acariciando a Ao.

"Seiryuu necesita tiempo para aprender a confiar en ti mismo y en tu poder."

El toque de Zeno era cálido. Le recordaba a Shin-ah a esos momentos en los que Ao, el anterior Seiryuu, le cogía de la mano.

"La señorita y Zeno lo entienden." Continuó Zeno. "Vamos a esperar hasta que Seiryuu esté listo."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

No era como antes con esos bandidos que intentaron llevarse a Yona. Eso había sido un accidente, no había sido intencionado.

Esta vez se trataba de los restos de un ejército, desesperado y vengativo. La luz del sol se reflejaba en sus espadas ensangrentadas. Caballos galopaban hacia ellos, llevando con ellos incluso más amenazas. Kija estaba en el suelo, lesionado. Jae-ha y Hak estaban luchando con sendos enemigos y agotados. Ahora Shin-ah también estaba herido. No sería capaz de seguir luchando con su espada. Yona y Yun estaban cerca. Ellos y la aldea estarían en peligro si aquellos soldados no se detenían.

Los ojos de Seiryuu tenían el poder para detenerlos. Después de un momento de vacilación Shin-ah se quitó la máscara. Sus ojos dorados e iridiscentes liberaron su poder. Los soldados alrededor de él se paralizaron. Sus rostros se distorsionaron por la confusión y el miedo a la vez que un dragón azul monstruoso se alzaba ante ellos.

"¡Shin-ah, no! ¡Si liberas tu poder ahora!"

Él pudo sentir a su poder volverse en su contra. Su cuerpo –debilitado por la enfermedad y la pérdida de sangre- no podía soportar su mirada paralizante. Shin-ah se cayó hacia delante. Después de un momento los soldados se abalanzaron hacia Yona y Yun. Su miedo y su pánico aumentaron mientras Shin-ah trataba de estirar su brazo.

Entonces Zeno apareció saltando sobre un soldado. Él resultó herido. Se levantó y volvió a correr hacia los soldados. Zeno fue apuñalado, cortado. Zeno –con su calidez, sonrisas y alegría- estaba… muerto.

"¿Ze… no…?"

El cuerpo de Zeno cayó. Yona se aferró a él, incluso cuando los soldados se burlaban y la amenazaban.

Shin-ah tenía que levantarse… Tenía que llegar hasta Yona… Yun… Él no podía perder… otra vez…

Entonces Shin-ah lo vio. La mano de Zeno tembló. La mano de Zeno se alzó hacia Yona tocando ligeramente su cara.

Zeno se levantó. Huesos, venas, músculos y piel se volvieron a unir.

Zeno fue apuñalado claramente en el corazón. Su cuerpo volvió a caer. Al momento después Zeno se puso de pie de nuevo.

Los brazos de Zeno fueron cortados. Incluso separados de su cuerpo, sus brazos se movieron. Un soldado murió.

"¡QUE ALGUIEN MATE A ESTE MONSTRUO!"

Shin-ah se tensó, obligando a su cuerpo paralizado a moverse. Tenía que moverse. Tenía que ayudar a Zeno.

Zeno estaba luchando. Para alguien que nunca entrenaba era hábil con la espada. Pero estaba rodeado de soldados. Zeno fue apuñalado y empalado en numerosas ocasiones, mantenido en su lugar por lanzas. Una espada giró sobre su cuello. Shin-ah vio cada pequeño detalle de cómo la cabeza decapitada de Zeno volaba por el aire y aterrizaba en el suelo.

¿Nadie… podría sobrevivir…?

Como si estuviera respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta la mano de Zeno tembló y luego arañó el suelo. Los soldados gritaron.

Algo extraño comenzó a suceder mientras su cabeza se volvía a unir a su cuerpo. Una leve iridiscencia apareció en la piel de Zeno. El color se hizo más fuerte a la vez que se formaban escamas doradas. Pronto el cuerpo de Zeno estaba recubierto de oro brillante.

Zeno no volvió a resultar herido. Los soldados se retiraron.

Shin-ah luchó por ponerse de pie, se esforzó por correr. Pero envolvió los brazos alrededor de Zeno, ocultando sus ojos en el pelo enmarañado de Zeno, eso no fue un esfuerzo.

"Hey, vosotros estáis heridos… Está bien. Estoy vivo. ¡Vosotros sois tan lindos!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yun se había centrado en ellos mientras trataba sus heridas. Ahora la tienda de campaña estaba en silencio. Kija y Jae-ha se habían desmayado por el agotamiento. Shin-ah también quería dormir. Sin embargo, sus ojos se centraron el exterior. Zeno –cubierto de esas escamas- estaba acarreando agua y la colada con facilidad. Los aldeanos le miraban con aprensión; solo Kalgan, con su rostro ligeramente pálido por la enfermedad pero curioso, se atrevió a acercarse a Zeno. Sin embargo, el padre de Kalgan agarró su brazo para detenerle.

Por un momento la sonrisa de Zeno vaciló.

Unos minutos más tarde Zeno entró en la tienda de campaña con paños húmedos frescos para ellos. Zeno estuvo en silencio mientras trabajaba hasta que llegó a Shin-ah.

"Seiryuu debería estar durmiendo."

"… No puedo…"

Porque cuando Shin-ah lo intentaba cada detalle de la batalla estaba allí. Su mano apretó la manta.

"Está bien. Zeno está aquí." Su sonrisa se suavizó. "Zeno tiene que quitarle la máscara a Seiryuu para cambiar el paño, ¿de acuerdo?"

Shin-ah asintió a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Zeno levantó suavemente la máscara y le puso el nuevo trapo húmedo en la frente. Sus dedos –con escamas duras y lisas, pero aún cálidas, aún vivas- rozaron su piel. Visto de cerca cada escama individual brillaba con un diferente color reflejado. El dorado iridiscente no se parecía a nada que Shin-ah hubiera visto antes.

Zeno dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. Shin-ah alzó la mirada hacia él dándose cuenta un segundo más tarde de que Zeno había jadeado porque Shin-ah había abierto sus ojos destapados. Los ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules mientras los dragones se miraban el uno al otro. Zeno fue traspasado por sus profundos irises dorados que reflejaban la luz brillante.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo…" La voz de Zeno fue un susurro mientras sus dedos escamosos trazaban suavemente las marcas rojas debajo de los ojos de Shin-ah. "Gracias por dejarme ver los hermosos ojos de Seiryuu."

Zeno siempre era tan cálido. Parecido a Ao, que había cuidado de él, y aún así muy diferente. Sin embargo a pesar de las diferencias se sentía similar de alguna manera. Shin-ah creyó entender lo que Kija había querido decir cuando dijo que el hecho de que Zeno cuidara de ellos le resultaba nostálgico.


End file.
